


雪茄剪、蜡烛与烟

by QAQ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Polyarmony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ
Summary: 麦克雷视角，离开暗影守望的时间点前后





	雪茄剪、蜡烛与烟

  麦克雷盯着床头柜上的半瓶威士忌看了很久。

  方形瓶。瓶身上的划痕。被扣掉后的酒标印子。发黑的琥珀色液体。

  麦克雷想象着那些划痕的形成过程：小刀，或者匕首的刃尖在玻璃面上游走。然后他立刻停止了这个想法：他的神经被那些臆想出的噪音切割着，像一把被锯子锯响的提琴。

  他突然头痛起来。他很久没有尝过酒精的味道了。刚到暗影守望的时候甚至不喜欢闻医务室的医用酒精味，闻起来像之前帮派里那几个总是灌他酒的人，有男人有女人。

  于是他把那些琥珀倒进了马桶，只把洗干净的酒瓶留下。

 

  他与莫里森与莱耶斯这样的关系已经持续了有几年了。麦克雷说不出自己喜欢还是讨厌他们，或者更喜欢哪个，或者更讨厌哪个。他觉得那两人应该也是这么想的，虽然当他问他们的时候他们什么都不说，只是把他额头上的汗舔掉，然后三人交换一个有着淡淡的咸味与血腥味的吻。

  刚开始的时候他更害怕莱耶斯，训练场上的莱耶斯就像个燃烧的汽油弹，麦克雷因为晚了几分钟完成对战练习就吃了一顿打；后来他更怕莫里森，莫里森不会对他大吼大叫各种粗口，而是言语简练地叫他在手臂上绑上沙袋，站在酷阳下练习端枪，然后因为中暑被送进医疗室，而出了医学大楼后莫里森就站在那里，笑眯眯地，带他回练习场接着端枪。等到莫里森罢休了，麦克雷才觉得自己全身的骨头像被抽出来了，那天之后他再也不敢在莫里森在的场合犯任何错。

  “呵，用咱们教官的方法教他，你该不会看他不顺眼吧？”麦克雷听到莱耶斯挪揄莫里森。

  “怎么会？我很喜欢他的。”然后莫里森这样回应。麦克雷当时还不清楚他说的“喜欢”指的什么。

  出任务的日子就如同罐子里的蔬菜一样无聊（除了橄榄），尤其搭档是那个一言不发的日本人时候，在几千英尺的高空中，在麦克雷对面，用白布一下一下地擦拭他的武士刀。麦克雷想提醒他，回去后有专人进行武器维护，更何况他这把量产合金的刀刃，基本一次任务结束后的唯一结局就是回炉重造，现在的保养根本是在做无用功。但他多看了几眼忍者的机械部分，在对方察觉之前将话题变为了确认任务细节。话没说完，忍者就背上伞包跳了出去。麦克雷看着那顶蘑菇 一样的降落伞朝着预定地点飘去，自嘲般地笑了一声，挠了挠被帽子蹭得有点痒的地方。

  他大概是太紧张了。上次拿着装真子弹的枪还是死局帮抢劫银行的时候。

  莱耶斯的声音从耳机内传出来：“准备行动了小子，降落十秒倒计时。还有，杰克让我带好。”

  那次任务的结局还不错，如果不算莱耶斯把瘸了一只腿的他和一半机械体瘫痪的源氏抗上救援机的话。麦克雷在病床上写完了报告，很多语法错误，他将纸笔收好后，莫里森与安娜副指挥官来走了进来。安娜向他道歉，由于暗影守望的特殊性所以没办法给他明面上的嘉奖。麦克雷则表示自己在加入之前就已经被提醒过这是个什么样的地方了。然后安娜留下了花，莫里森让她先离开，自己要借用一下麦克雷病房里的洗手间。

  房里只有他们两个了。

  “莱耶斯长官说您向我问好，长官。谢谢您的关心，长官。”麦克雷在莫里森的注视下将背挺得直直的，哪怕那样会让他的瘸腿痛得半死。

  莫里森将一只手搭在麦克雷一边肩膀上，微微用力捏了一下。麦克雷觉得被烫伤了。

  “加比很满意，虽然上面还是对暗影守望颇有微词，我会尽力。”莫里森说。

  “我以为你就是‘上面’，长官。”麦克雷抬眼瞧他：胡子剃得很干净，还有须后水的味道。

  “政治就是狗娘养的，杰西。”麦克雷听到那一句脏话时身体震了一下，但很快因为腿部疼痛而放松下来。“确实如此，长官，确实如此。“他附和着莫里森，尽管他对政治狗屁不通。

  莫里森顿了一下，然后接着说：“做得好，杰西，继续干，那些家伙会无话可说的。”

  “是，长官。”麦克雷行了个礼。之前注射的类吗啡开始生效，这让他脖子周围有点出汗，头脑发昏，身体逐渐变得不再沉重，像要往上空飘浮。他的阴茎没来由地充血，撑起来一片床单，在麦克雷眼里就像片越来越旷阔的雪原。“你也想飞起来吗小伙计”，麦克雷这样想着，咯咯地笑，连莫里森什么时候离开的都不知道。

 

  过了好几个月后麦克雷才再次见到莫里森，而他正跟着莱耶斯朝莫里森的反方向前进。他们擦肩而过，没有看对方，急匆匆地离开。最近反对暗影守望的声音减少了很多，他们工作很多，也工作地很卖力，新伤疤盖着刚做过疤痕修复的皮肤。枪械等物资需求增大，莱耶斯多次跟莫里森提过这个问题，而后者在掩人耳目的情况下尽力满足前者的需求。

  “有时候我真的想捏断那个玉米头的脖子。”莱耶斯把射过的套子打上结，摆出投篮的姿势，瞄准垃圾桶扔了进去。然后又重重地躺倒床上，旁边躺着有些发呆的麦克雷。

  “那么其他时候呢？也像现在你对我这样对他？”麦克雷取笑他。他隐约察觉到这两位长官之间不寻常的关系，但还不确定，只能趁现在大着胆子问一句，不过他也不期待莱耶斯正面回答他。如同预料，莱耶斯拍了麦克雷大腿一巴掌：“去洗澡，你闻起来像只臭鼬。”“你比我也好不到哪儿去，加比。”麦克雷走进浴室，觉得洗发水的味道有些熟悉。他很快洗完澡，换好衣服，头发湿淋淋地出了旅馆。

  晚餐的时候他来到莫里森办公室，没有人，连前台接待人员都不在。他在门口晃了一会儿，没人回来，他也忘了自己为什么要来这里，肚子饿得咕咕叫。他又溜回了自己的宿舍。而预期中本应黑暗的房间在打开房门时却是亮的，灯光刺了麦克雷一眼：莫里森正躺在自己的床上，举着那只玻璃瓶，对着灯光，眯着眼睛。

  他没穿那身制服，麦克雷心想，摘掉帽子挂在衣架上，他走过去，站在自己床边。

  “晚上好，有什么能为您效劳的？“麦克雷问对方。

  “你喝酒？“莫里森继续看那个瓶子，而不是麦克雷。

  “没有，长官，只是觉得瓶子好看。“麦克雷说完后，两人都沉默了一下，当他想再一次暗示长官这次的来意时，莫里森开了口。

  “跟加比做爱舒服吗？“

  “感觉很好，长官。“那老家伙大概在自己刚一离开旅馆就告诉莫里森了，麦克雷一边如实回答，一边暗自对莱耶斯咬牙切齿。

  “你喜欢他？“

  “是的，长官。“

  “你喜欢那个旅馆的洗发水吗？“

  “是的，长官。“

  “你喜欢我吗？“

  麦克雷顿了一下，然后才回答：“是的，长官。“

  “跟对加比的喜欢是一样的吗？“

  “是的，长官。可是为什么……“莫里森的突然起身让麦克雷把他的问题吞了回去。

  “你想跟我做爱吗？“

  “像跟莱耶斯长官那样？“

  “是的。“

  “我想跟您做爱，长官。“

  “你诚实得近乎耿直了，小子，耿直得像在说谎。”

  “我没有在这种事上撒谎的必要。“

  他们互相看着对方的眼睛，莫里森起身，关上门，然后他们接吻，呼吸着对方头发上相似的味道。麦克雷准备解开皮带，被莫里森抓住手腕制止了：“如果加比表现正常，你今天已经很累了，改天再说。“他松开自己的裤腰，解放那根阴茎，在麦克雷耳边用湿润的语气说：”舔舔我，杰西。“

  莫里森上半身倒在床上，阴茎被麦克雷含在嘴里。麦克雷不常做这种事，但他记得之前莱耶斯舔他的样子，就照着做。莫里森只是喘气，声音很低。在麦克雷的手挤压了莫里森的臀部时，莫里森抬起身，将他推开，自己用手撸动起来。

  麦克雷将纸巾递给他，看着他清理自己。然后他们又接吻，一句话也没说，莫里森就离开了。

  麦克雷觉得下次这种场合可以尝试叫莫里森的名字。

 

  之后他们三个很难同时出现在一个地方，甚至两两都很难见面超过一个小时。大家都很忙，焦头烂额的那种。麦克雷的手断掉那天，莫里森骑上他的阴茎，但因为麻醉剂的作用他很快就射了，也没感觉到什么快感，但心里如同被一阵风吹过，头脑清楚地看着杰克的后背在他身上起伏。他说前几天他干了加比，埋怨他的指挥失误，加比一反常态：一言不发，将脸埋在枕头里，默默承受外在与内在同时的焦虑。麦克雷在杰克起身的时候更在意自己现在的样子：半边脸被绷带包严实的样子一定不好看。“把灯打开，让我照照镜子，长官。“镜子在洗手间里，莫里森扛着他去。镜子里的倒影看起来有些陌生，露出来的那只眼睛像个黑洞，脸颊凹陷地厉害。

  “我能吻您吗，先生？“麦克雷看着镜子里的自己，嘴唇翕动，然后被另一对嘴唇含住了，连同上面的皲裂一起轻轻地吸吮着。

  “你会没事的，杰西。“莫里森亲吻着麦克雷的鼻梁、眼皮、额头。”我和加比都在等你。“

  断肢末端有些痒，然后又痛了起来。麦克雷没有哭，只是又询问了一遍。

  “我能吻您吗，先生？“

 

  他们三个最后一次在一起是从威尼斯回来后过了一段时间。莫里森和莱耶斯吵架的次数愈发地多了，让麦克雷有些头晕。“我们能开始了吗？我明天预约了医生。“他觉得光着身子趴在床上听他们争吵十分尴尬，不得不打断了他们。

  他们沉默了：沉默地凑上来，沉默地接吻、舔舐，沉默地操干。房间里满是喘息声和润滑液的味道。时间很长，换了很多姿势，睡得很沉。

  第二天麦克雷去见那个跟自己同岁的医生：不知道为什么他不想让莫伊拉知道这件事情。安吉拉博士很轻柔地在他的直肠里消毒然后涂抹速愈剂。

  “你得让你的床伴温和一些，亲爱的。学会说不。“

  “是我自愿的。我们很难见面。“

  “如果性爱是活着的方式，你这样的就是在自杀。“

  麦克雷安静了一下，受伤的地方正在快速愈合，而这过程不怎么好受。

  “你该对自己温柔一些，麦克雷先生。“安吉拉察觉到对方愈发绷紧的肌肉，放慢了手中的动作。

  “叫我杰西就好，在这里见到跟自己同岁的人也是很难的事。很高兴认识你，医生。“

  然后他不再说话，安静地趴在医疗台上，让一个金发女医生的手指在自己的屁眼里动来动去。

 

  之后麦克雷悄悄离开了。

  他离开了瑞士后的第一件事是来到一个酒吧，要了一杯威士忌，从贴着黑标的瓶子里倒出来，泡着一大块冰的那种，在灯光下摇曳着光辉。

  他的手指围绕在杯壁上，手指在那里敲了很久，很久，然后将那一杯咽下去。

  喉咙有些烧。他用被烧得滑稽的声音朝酒吧一个角落里的秃头大汉和他的小弟们大喊，同时一边咳嗽：“听说你们这里有找事情的？“酒吧老板和其他客人识相地迅速离开这里，将这个角斗场留给这个陌生的牛仔。

 

  你用雪茄剪切下一头，把被切的那端架在燃烧的烛焰上，深吸一口气，让烟雾从鼻孔与口腔奔涌出来。

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
